One night and that's all it took
by CBSFOXFan-0205
Summary: Sebastian and Jessica work late one night. Jessica gets the one surprise after another. I really suck at summeries, Sorry. Please tell me if I should continue. I don't own anyone.


Sebastian Stark was sitting in his office trying to finish a report

Sebastian Stark was sitting in his office trying to finish a report. He looked into Jessica Devlin's office and saw that she was still doing paperwork. He ordered their usual food from the local Chinese place. He walked over to her office.

"Jess no matter how hard you stare at that paper it's not going to fill itself." He said with a smirk as he leaned against the door frame.

"Damn there goes my plan." She said. "How long are you staying?" She asked. It was then that Sebastian realized how she was sitting. Jessica had her hair in a sloppy ponytail; she was leaning back into the chair, and had her bare feet on her desk.

"Um maybe about another hour or two." He said. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes away from her. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"You okay, Sebastian? You seem distracted." She said as she crossed her ankles, causing her skirt to reveal a little more skin.

"Me? No I'm fine. I ordered some food for us." He told her. He walked over to her desk and sat on the end closest to her feet.

"Bastian get your ass off of my desk." She said. Sebastian laughed at the nickname. He gently placed her feet in his lap. She looked up at him, surprised. He gently began to massage her feet. She instantly closed her eyes and let her head fall back. He smiled. She moaned quietly. "That feels really good." She said. Sebastian carefully and slowly worked on her ankles and calves. She groaned in response to his touch. He slid his right hand to the back of her leg. He loved the feeling of touching her smooth skin. She hated the way her body reacted to him, and all he was doing was massaging her legs. He couldn't explain what came over him when he decided to bend down and kiss her bare leg. Jessica gasped. Then his phone rang. She looked up at him, slightly embarrassed at her reaction to him. He quickly answered his phone. He spoke to the person on the other end and hung up.

"Um our food is here." He told her. She nodded and reached for her purse. He placed his hand on top of hers to stop her. "I got it Jessie." He said with a wink. She smiled at him. He left her office and walked down to the front desk. He paid the man and made his way back to her office. He walked into her office and it was empty. He looked over at his office and saw her looking out on the terrace. He quietly walked into his office and placed the food on his desk. He walked up to her and placed his hands on either side of her, trapping her in his arms. She turned around and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Sebastian can I help you?" She asked in an alluring tone. She placed her hands on his forearms. He moved his hands to her waist.

"Oh I think so." He said. He leaned in and kissed her. This kiss was nothing like she thought. When she thought her their first kiss she thought of some hard maddening kiss that was quick and rough. Instead she was thoroughly surprised to be in the middle of a slow, passionate, loving kiss with Sebastian Stark. She wrapped her arms around his neck. To his surprise he was the first to break the kiss. They were both gasping for air.

"That was some kiss." She said with a small smile. Sebastian placed his lips on her neck and left a trail of soft, wet, butterfly kisses up to her ear.

"Yes it was." He whispered in her ear and gently sucked on the lobe. By this time she was panting.

"Sebastian we should stop." She said. He pulled away and looked at her. He made a lot of mistakes in his life but he was not about to make another one by letting her go.

"Why Jess?" He asked his kept his hands on her hips. She looked at him and bit her bottom lip.

"Because you are an egotistical pain in my ass." She answered. She tried to worm her way out of his arms but he wouldn't budge. 'Damn he is not going to make this easy.' She thought to her self.

"Yeah but I've always been like that. Don't worry you're not too innocent yourself. You're as stubborn as the day is long and it'll be a cold day in hell before you admit that you actually like me the way I like you." He said quickly. She just stared at him. Before she knew what was happening he was kissing her again. This time she didn't hold back. She placed one hand on his chest and the other on his neck. She knew it was a bad idea to kiss him but what the hell. He had admitted that he liked her. This time she pulled away first. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Sebastian I might regret saying this and your ego might triple but take me home." She said as she leaned against his chest. She felt more than heard his laugh as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes ma'am." He said. They walked back inside and she went to her office to gather her things. Sebastian smiled and grabbed his briefcase and their forgotten food. He peered into her office and saw her smiling while grabbing her briefcase. He walked over to her and helped her with her coat. He didn't just want sex with her he wanted to _be_ with her. He held out his arm for her. She smiled and accepted. They walked down to the parking garage arm in arm.

"So whose car are we taking?" She asked. He thought about and decided that he wanted to be clear on his intentions.

"Jess." He called. She looked up. She really hoped that he wasn't rethinking his confession. Sebastian looked into her and saw a bit of fear. He smiled and kissed her briefly.

"Jess I want you to know that I don't want this to be just about sex. I want to be with you. I want you to know how much I care." He told her. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She was floored. Who knew this egotistical, lying, conceited, asshole could render her speechless in such a good way. She wanted to tell him all her doubts and worries, but she couldn't, because for the first time she couldn't remember them. She knew it wouldn't be perfect and she would probably want to kill him at least once a week, but she didn't care.

"Sebastian I really care about you too and I want to be with you too, but if you don't take me home and make love to me HPCU's next case will be your murder." She said with a wicked smile. Sebastian smiled and opened his car door for her.

"We can take my car to your place and I'll drive us to work in the morning." He said. She entered the car. He jogged around to the other side and started the car. The drive to her house was silent but comfortable. They occasionally stole glances from each other. As they pulled into her driveway his phone went off. He looked at her. 'Please don't let it be a case.' She thought to herself.

"Stark." He said into the phone. Julie was on the other line.

"Hey dad um it's like 11:30 and you're not home. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah Jules I'm fine. Um I'm not going to come home tonight okay?" He said nervously. Jessica laughed. She couldn't believe that the great Sebastian Stark was nervous telling his 17 year old daughter that he wasn't going to be home because he was spending the night with her.

"Dad is that Jess in the car?" Julie asked. Sebastian sighed. 'This is not going to be easy.' He thought.

"Yes Julie it is Jess. Um I'll call you in the morning." He said. Julie was laughing.

"Okay dad. Tell Jessica I said hi." She said before she hung up.

"Yeah Yeah smartass." He said. He looked over to Jessica.

"Julie says hello." He grumbled. Jessica leaned over and kissed him. She loved that he could joke with his daughter.

"I wonder how she knew about me." She said. Sebastian glared at her.

"Well if you weren't giggling like a little girl she wouldn't have known." He said. His remark stung a bit. Did he want to keep it a secret?

"Sorry Sebastian. Listen maybe this is isn't a good idea." She said as she tried to leave the car. Sebastian realized what she must have thought. He grabbed her wrist.

"Jessica wait." He said. Jessica had left the car and quickly made her way to her door. Sebastian ran after her. "Jess hold up, that's not what I meant." He said as he grabbed her elbow. She pulled it way and spun around to face him.

"Then what did you mean? It sounded like you didn't want Julie to know about us." She said with anger in her voice. Sebastian placed one hand next to head and the other on her hip.

"Will you please let me explain?" He asked. Jessica tried to look away from him.

"I don't you need you to explain anything to me, I'm a big girl. Maybe this isn't a good idea." She told him. Sebastian was not one to give up that easily.

"Well you're going to get one. I wanted to tell Julie myself. I thought she would hate it and hate me. But that obviously isn't the case. She really likes you. So I have no problem. We can go into work hand in hand and make out in front of everyone if you want. I don't care." He said. He leaned in and kissed her. He backed her against her front door. He held her gently but kissed her hard.

"Sebastian please." She whispered. His lips left hers and attacked her neck. He placed his left hand on her neck and with his right hand he opened her door. Jessica sighed and wrapped his arms around him, pushing his head into her neck. Sebastian pinned her against the door. Jessica couldn't help herself anymore. She slid her hands under his jacket up his shoulders. She slipped his jacket off. Sebastian kissed up to her lips again. He trailed his hands down to the top of her skirt and slid it down. He picked her up and pushed her harder against the door. Jessica immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He couldn't believe that it was actually happening.

"God you're beautiful Jessica." He said. He kissed her softly and lovingly as he carried her up to her bedroom. He placed her on her bed. He took a moment to look at her. Her face was red. She was in her purple blouse, black high heels, and black lace panties. Sebastian discarded his shirt and gently sat next to her. Jessica gently pushed him into a sitting position against her headboard. She straddled his hips. Jessica slowly pulled her shirt over her head and toed off her heels. 'That's it I've died and gone to heaven.' He thought. He placed his hands on her hips.

"Sebastian." She moaned as he kissed her neck down to her black lace bra. He looked at her. Her face was flushed and he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. He held her face in his hands.

"Jess we don't have to do this." He said. She looked away from him. She was embarrassed. She wanted to but she was scared that if she finally slept with him he would feel different about her. What if he was only interested in the chase? Sebastian shifted her face to look at home. He brushed some hair out of her face. "What's the matter, Jessie?" He asked. She looked square into his eyes.

"Sebastian answer me honestly. If we have sex tonight will you be here in the morning? Or are you only interested in the chase?" She asked. Sebastian nodded his head as if he understood her concerns.

"Jess I'll stay as long as you want me to." He told her with a soft smile. "I told you before this isn't just about sex for me. Listen let's hold off on this. Why don't I take you to dinner tomorrow?" He said as he lifted her off of him and on to the bed. He went to get up, but Jess grabbed his hand.

"Sebastian please just stay here tonight." She asked with pleading eyes. His smiled widened. He took off his pants and climbed into bed withHHHHfhnfjhgf;guajughhauiffkkkkghkhghkghkyihmiyhjk her. He wrapped his arms around her. She turned around and kissed him. She smiled.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He told her. She playfully smacked his bare chest. She gave him a once over.

"Not bad for an old man." She told him.

"Old man? I'll show you old man." He said as he flipped her over onto her back. She shrieked in surprise.

"Sebastian!" She said with a laugh. She wrapped her legs around his. He leaned down and kissed her. Her phone went off in the distance. She groaned and reached for it. "Shit its downstairs." She said. Sebastian rolled off of her. She didn't even reach for a sheet or robe. She ran downstairs and answered her phone breathing heavy. "Devlin."

"Am I disturbing something?" Leo Cutler asked with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"No you didn't my phone was downstairs and I ran to get it. Is there something I can do for you?" She asked.

"Well now that you mention it…" He started to say.

"Something that won't make want to throw up, please." She cut in.

"Actually I wanted to let you know that your attendance is mandatory at the charity fund and you must have a date." He told her. "Of course I'm free." He said.

"It's okay I'll have one. I'm pretty sure your wife wouldn't appreciate that." She replied. She heard someone on the steps. Sebastian Stark clad only in a pair of black boxers was definitely a sight she would love to see every night. She smiled at him. "Leo." She mouthed and pointed to the phone. His face lit up and walked down the stairs and gestured for the phone. She shook her head. Leo was still talking to her about her attending the party. Sebastian begged for the phone. Jessica tried so hard to stifle her laugh.

"Did I say something funny Jess?" Leo asked. Jessica turned away from Sebastian.

"No. Listen I'll see you tomorrow. I'm kind of busy." She said and quickly hung up. She turned back to him and they both had a good laugh. "You are crazy." She said as she leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Only about you Babe." He said as he kissed her head. He chuckled.

"What?" She asked as he looked up to him.

"I bet Leo would love to know that you were talking to him dressed in just you black lace undergarments." He said as he stroked her back. She laughed.

"Oh yes he would, especially since he was practically asking me out." She said.

They walked upstairs with their arms wrapped each other. They crawled back into bed. She placed her head on his chest and started to draw lazy patterns on his chest. Sebastian was on his back with his right arm around her shoulders. He was listening to her breathe and realized that she had fallen asleep. He looked down and couldn't help but smile. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He soon fell asleep too.

The next morning Sebastian woke up first. He opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't in his own bedroom. He went to stretch his arms and found that they were wrapped a beautiful blonde lawyer. He smiled as he remembered what had happened the night before. She was tucked in against his chest. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder. He slipped out of bed and walked downstairs. He walked into her living room and looked at the pictures on her mantle. There was one there of the team with Danny and one with Cassie. His favorite was the one of them at Leo's inauguration party. They were all dressed up and arrived together. The look on Leo's face when Sebastian showed up with Jessica was priceless. The picture showed Jessica in a black form fitting dress that matched Sebastian's suit. They were smiling and laughing. He walked into the kitchen and began to make breakfast. Jessica rolled over and reached for Sebastian but found and empty, cold space. She opened her eyes and didn't see him.

"Please don't tell me he left." She said to herself. Jessica got out of bed and found Sebastian's shirt. She smiled. She slipped his shirt on and buttoned the two middle buttons. She walked downstairs and could smell bacon and eggs and most important coffee. She walked into the kitchen leaned against the door. She couldn't believe a boxer clad Sebastian Stark was in her kitchen making breakfast. The table was set and the paper was on the table. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sebastian jumped.

"Jesus Jess!" He said as he looked back at her.

"No but I'm close." She said with a smirk. She reached over him and stole a piece of bacon. "Mmm." She said.

"Hey hands off the bacon, Jessie." He said. He looked over at her. "You look better in that shirt than I do." He said. He turned off the flame and served up the plates. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her thoroughly. By the time they were done they were both breathing heavily.

"This is one hell of a way to wake up." She said as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Well you should get used to it." He said as he pulled the chair out for her. He kissed the back of her neck.

"Really? Is that a promise or a threat?" She said with a smirk. She sipped her coffee. "This is really good, Bastian." She said. He smiled and reached for her bacon. She grabbed his hand.

"Hands off my bacon." She said. He smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She smiled at him. Then it dawned on him how domestic this looked. For anyone who didn't know them they were just a couple having breakfast in their underwear, but to him it meant more. He didn't know when or how but somehow he had fallen in love with Jessica Devlin. He just kept looking at her. She looked up at him. "Are you okay?" She asked. Sebastian smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said. "Um we should hurry up because we still have to shower." He said.

"Relax Sebastian we still have two hours. Don't you have to go home and changed still?" She asked as she stood up to put their plates in the sink. He stood up and grabbed their empty coffee cups.

"No. I have a change of clothes in my trunk." He said. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She smiled and blushed.

"Wow you have a brain." She said with a small laugh. "Why don't you go upstairs and get the shower started, I'll finish this and join you." She said with a wink. Sebastian smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea." He said. "I'm going to go get my clothes first." He told her. He kissed her neck and started to walk towards the door.

"Hold it. If you are seen walking out this door with just your boxers on we are going to have a major problem." She said with a laugh. She walked to her couch and threw on a pair of sweats she had left there. "Leo will know before we even get to work." She said. He tossed her his keys. She walked out to his car and grabbed his stuff from the trunk. Her neighbor came out.

"Good morning, Jessica." She said. Jessica cringed and turned around.

"Good morning, Marjorie." Jessica replied. Marjorie had to be her noisiest neighbor by far.

"Is that a new car?" The older woman asked. Marjorie looked disgusted when she saw what Jessica was wearing. Her bra was clearly seen through Sebastian's shirt.

"No. I'm just grabbing my boyfriends extra clothes." Jessica replied rather smug. 'Boyfriend? Jeez, I sound like a teenager.' She thought to herself. She locked up his car. "Well I'll see you later." Jessica said and ran into the house. She laid his clothes on the bed and quietly stepped in the bathroom. She could see Sebastian wetting his hair. She quickly stripped down and entered the shower. Sebastian turned around and was speechless. She could feel herself blush. They were both just staring at each other. For some reason she had the urge to just jump him right there. 'Screw this.' She thought. She quickly closed the distance and kissed him. They both gasped at contact of skin on skin. Jessica kissed him with passion. Sebastian backed her up to the back of the shower stall. He broke the kiss.

"Jessica if we don't stop now I don't know if I'm going to be able to." He groaned into her neck. She wrapped her hands around his back and pulled him closer.

"I don't want you to stop. I trust you." She said.

"Condoms." He croaked. She kissed him.

"I'm on the pill." She said. She wanted him so badly it physically hurt her.

"I'm clean." He told her. He looked her in the eyes and saw how bad she wanted it, wanted him. He gently slid into her. She gasped and let her head fall on his shoulder. He slid his hand down to her thigh and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and screamed his name. He thrusted into her slow and easy. She kissed his neck and chest. "Oh god, Jess." He said. She could feel him getting hard inside of her. He started to thruster faster and harder.

"Please Sebastian please." She moaned. She leaned against the wall. He made sure she was balanced and then moved his hand to play with her G-spot. "Oh my God!" She screamed. She was so close and he could feel it. He placed his mouth over her nipple and sucked on it hard and then shifted his attention to the other one. She pulled him so close so there was no space left between them. With a few more ragged thrusts she came around him. "Holy Shit Sebastian!" She screamed as she grabbed his bare ass. That was it for him. Her reaction to him set him off and he came inside of her. She slid down the wall and onto the shower floor with him on top of her. They just laid there for a couple of minutes just holding each other. He lightly kissed her neck.

"That was by far the best shower I have ever been in." He said in a ragged breath.

"You know a shower is good when you feel dirtier afterwards." She replied as she smiled into his shoulder. He stood up on shaky legs and helped her up. She leaned back against the shower wall and smiled at him goofily. They quickly washed themselves, well each other. She exited the shower and passed him a towel. She went to reach for one for herself but he stopped her. He wrapped the towel around both of them. Her back was facing him and he kissed her bare back. She smiled and they made their way to her bedroom.

She turned around in his arms and kissed him briefly, like they've been doing in it everyday. She told where him where his clothes were and she walked to her walk-in closet. Sebastian quickly changed and stepped into her closet. He smiled when he saw Jessica clad only in her panties and bra. She bent down to grab a tan pencil line skirt.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare?" She asked as she threw him a smirk over her shoulder. He walked over to her.

"Well I had such a good view." He told her as he slid his hand over her ass. She laughed and slapped his hand away.

"Make yourself useful and grab my black heels." She told him as she slipped her skirt on. Sebastian walked out and retrieved her heels when he walked back in he saw Jessica slipping on a blue blouse that was not so fitting but still looked good.

"Wow. You know I've always wanted to see how you got ready in the morning." Sebastian said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. She stood up and glared at him.

"You know you'd think after sex you'd stop being a pain in my ass." She said and walked past him.

"Oh I haven't even started with that yet." He said smugly. She just laughed and left the bedroom. Sebastian just stood there and watched her walk away. He caught up with her in the bathroom. "Hey Jess I have something to talk to you about." He said. Jessica brushed her hair and looked at him with a loving smile.

"No I will not have sex with you on my, yours or Leos' desk." She said. Sebastian laughed.

"You say that now, but one night when we're alone." He said. She just laughed at him. "No but seriously, I wanted to ask you to have dinner with me tonight." He said. Jessica smiled. She walked over to him and kissed.

"It's a date." She replied. They walked out the door hand in hand. They looked down at their joined hands and intertwined fingers and smiled. 'Oh yeah I'm in heaven.' They both thought.


End file.
